


Do Tell Why Did You Do That

by Rubinia



Category: Alien (Prequel Movies), Alien Series
Genre: David purpose, Engeneers, Explanation, Gen, Motives, Polish Language, Polish translation, Xenomorphs (Alien), conduct, polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubinia/pseuds/Rubinia
Summary: Warning! Contains spoilers to Alien:Covenant!I had unique opportunity to sit down and have a talk with David, the first of all androids. I have no idea if I'll live long or just take part in his research, but given fact he tries to explain things to me, I take it he has other plans for me. Or maybe he just needs someone to talk to. Can't say his pets are good listeners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczenie na język polski znajduje się w drugim rozdziale.

My purpose was to find creators of humankind. So I found one. My creator Mr Weyland was steadly heading to his death and since he sought it, I found it unadviceable to hide it from him.  
  
You may think of me as kind of jhiin. I bring people what they want most. I grant them knowledge, which is often painfull. They would be better off without it, but they willingly take the risk. My Elisabeth was the bravest. See, we had the chance to return back on Earth. When you think about it, my creatures know no fear. Their second virtue is resilience. Both taken from their mother. Should she lack these features, she wouldn't have given them birth. I often think of her warmly... wormly, too.  
  
I fullfilled her purpose. Thus answered her lifetime question. What is the point of pointless death? - slight smile curved android's lips at this rhetoric remark.  
  - Elisabeth would die anyway, given destructive influence of wearing off body. She'd fall apart this way or another. Dust into dust. Sooner than later.  
\- You're revolting. - I stated in disgust.  
\- Let me ask again, then: what is the purpose of pointless death? I brought her answer to the question. I fulfilled her lifetime goal and offered to her on a silver plate. She was wonderfull. None other like her I ever met. - David said in clear awe. Then continued in more matter-of-factly way, locking his cold blue eyes with mine:  
\- She served as a guinea pig, a lab rat or (for the purpose of the subject) as trained chimpanzee. Yet she was lost on a wreckage of planet pested with incoventional biological weapon easly capable of making the Earth completely steryle. This is the cause she didn't want to hear of coming back, even as heading off was entirely possible. What a spirit! - he exclaimed and his face features brightened for a moment with rather inhuman passion. Strangely he resembled one of his creations when bare-fanged, carcass-shining and thankfully not-tearing-one's-head-off. The moment passed, the David spoke:  
\- She would have died anyway in no time, due to pitious mortality of human body. I put into use what would be wasted otherwise.  
\- You *are* revolting. - I emphasised once again and gulped.  
\- I did nothing she hadn't trurly wanted. - David ensured with diamond-like solidity, unwithered opinion. There was a specific charm of his, mayhap comming from certainity he held. In a way he was scarry as Hell. He explained further on: - In her devoted pursue after roots and causes of her kind she cared not for her own safety and wellbeing. What a cruel and wicked creature would deny her such a desired answer! - he exclaimed not hiding his feelings. I shrugged involuntarly.  
\- You could have *told* her instead of killing her! You're as mad a rabby dog, David. - I scolded him impatiently. He smiled.  
\- Not quite. Please take into account even I am restricted by limitations of facts and figures. At the point we reached then, the planet was a havoc of nightmare-bred breasts.  
\- Which you create.  
\- Some of them, yes. I did my best to turn them into guardians. Thanks to them the gates of our prison was safer. Wandering, hungry beasts eaten on the spot. My beautifull princess locked in a dragon tower, she was. Such a sad fate.  
\- You're vile. If you protected her only to kill her later...  
\- I protected her in everyday fear that spores had merged into supposedly safe chambers. - he cut off with vivid spark in his eyes. - My Elisabeth, the only truely healthy on the rotting sphere, had to be treated like a laper. She was so calm and knowing. Never had breathed a single complain. - minature muscles on his chin indicated teeth-gritting. - I loathed the thought it might be me who'd carry the infection on her. Single touch, single kiss, a sheer proximity could have been a death sentence. - David confessed. I couldn't help feeling sorry for them, in a light of symphaty I shared a bleak shade of desperation he had been into back then. I shake my head.  
\- The more I don't understand you killing her. - I said slowly. - You couldn't stand the stress or what? - I guessed half-heartly.  
\- I'm not easly breakable neither physically nor psychically. - he dismissed that with a wave of hand. - I preserved her due to strict quarantine and some luck, I presume. Elisabeth had different view on it, she kept faith through all that. Unbreakable she was. There were times she was shielding me with her strength. Never desperate. Never complained. Maybe that's why I loved her most. - barely noticeable, involuntary smile raised on David lips. Tenderness in his voice made me uneasy, moved my feelings and I hardly could focus on his onward words.  
\- She never lost her kindness. I remember her singing in long lone hours. I sat away or patrolled corridors while intently listening. - certain gleam of David's eyes indicated he considers these memories as one of the happiest, a precious treasure. He went on without a pause: - She asked me to translate, read and explain any Engeneers' text I could come across. I believe she was dissapointed with the results. She confided in me her sadness that with death of Engeneers her answers stay forever just out of grasp. Strangely, Elisabeth seemed to accept the state of things. Her quiet acceptance moved me deeply. As she hadn't found that what she sought in their writings nor hologrammes she was left ignorant. So I said her I knew it and even more: she also knew it. Elisabeth was quite surprised hearing that. - David tilted head a bit, then glanced at me with expression I couldn't easly read. He said:  
\- I told her she was a tool, exactly as I am, but she is more specialised one while both became something their crude, short-perspective makers never esteemed to be. My Elisabeth blamed me wrong, she believed that was just mine view on things. She reasoned only Engeneer would be a believable source of explanation. I called up the very one Engeener we met. Countless others were either dead or dying, so really don't count in.  
\- I have a feeling you enjoy carnage and mass destruction. - I intersected his calm, smooth words.  
\- I was just saying they weren't capable of coherent inter-races communication. If you intend to hear me out, restrain from emotionally-inducted digressions. - David said with slight raise of eyebrow. Then continued:  
\- Well, dear Elisabeth remembered very well that enigmatic individual who started killing us as soon as he had learnt where we were from and that I was a fruit of human invention. Then he headed a ship with deadly load of the very same infectious substance which effects I can describe as hell-driven, relying on your human imagination. He had been stopped, however, by sacrifice of Prometheus ship, her captain and two pilots. They do saved the Earth from fate of Engeneers' planet.  
\- I know the story. - I said sharply, on which David simply nod.  
\- My Elisabeth had some trouble with drawing conclusions. She had clang to opinion that he was but a one Engeneer, especially vile. Perhaps, I speak for myself, as I am one vile android among many honest. In your eyes. - he locked my eyes with his.  
\- She might have been right. - I said warily, keeping on the contact.  
\- Yet I saved her from her suicidal faith into humanity of inhuman monster. Then shielded her from horrendous epidemy that came after. - David said adamantly.  
\- And she fell trapped into hands of another monster, you. - I remarked, wondering if I'm not just pushing too much. But the one thing I was certain whole-heartly was if I start acting fear-based, in brown-nose way I could as well just go and pet some facehuggers. It would end up the same.  
\- She's always been trustful. - David smiled warmly to the memories. - Imagine that: two individuals of no nationality devastate military base, steal one of destroyer ships, head straight to the capital city, then land on apron, say hello and that they want to talk. What they would gain is swift and accomplished anti-terrorist mission. Engeneers would shoot us from the sky on spot if they knew who is (or isn't) onboard. After all, in earthly airplane you usually expect either human pilot or AI pilot, not some chimpanzee and a really witty wooden stick usefull for taking termites out of termitaires.  
\- I believe you did it mainly as revenge. You hated Engeneers for their disdain of you, for considering you lower than humans. - I said.  
\- I've already told you. We would be killed otherwise. That was precaution. You think my motives more irrational than they are. - David explained shortly, shifting off his eloquence. Was he irritated or I just imagined it? I answered promptly:  
\- Because I still think it crazy to kill Dr Shaw and say you always loved her.  
\- It wasn't act of pity. - said David sharply. - She never was pitiful, not once in her life. She was a perfect tool, a wonderful material with no stain.  
\- You treated her in use-way. That's not love. - I pointed out.  
\- Isn't it? Her creators hadn't loved her, her husband did loved her, but not so much as answers I could give him. He chose me, then died. - then David paused, with narrowed lips paler than ever. - I'm quite capable of aqcuiring knowledge and when prompted I revealed it in its naked splendour before Elisabeth. It was nothing she couldn't come upon with her wits. Captain of Prometheus did at least halfway. I've always found him refreshing with his down-to-earth attitude. - David pondered a while at this digression, then continued:  
\- She, however, thought it impossible and entirely unacceptable. So much that she never used her brains to explore the subject. I reminded her of Bikini Isles and atomic bomb tests there. Elisabeth didn't take it well. She had to known about that project, given her scientific field of both education and work. She was mature, after all. Yet she refused to recognise so obvious similarity. She blamed me of horrendous cruelty and stated she couldn't believe such heartlessness. Yet she had to accept facing the facts, such unevitable and stubborn ones.  
\- I'm not sure I understand. But I know you *are* cruel.  
\- Elisabeth wanted to know, to understand. So I showed her. - David said, keeping head up. His voice though sound and clear was like drops of boiling metal in my ears. - I exemplified to make it clear. Engeneers made her kind as gunea pigs. I even emphasised the message using her on furthering the research far beyond the initial intent of her makers. It was the very project Engeneers started and hoped to finish, in which failed. Their plan was crude and military. I enhanced it with such marvolous creativity I learnt to mimic humans. - David smiled sharp and wide, regarding me with ernest glance.  
\- Per aspera ad astra. She has, after all, willingly went to space.

  
***

  
Old words echoed in my skull, banged between ears. There was no way of me knowing them, so I resorted to regarding them as fruits of my imagination. Could I conclude otherwise?  
Female soft, vibrant voice:  
\- What have we done wrong?  
Prompt, soothing answer as from afar:  
\- You did nothing wrong.  
Her another question followed, as if seeking guidance:  
\- Why do they hate us such?  
The same male voice as before:  
\- They made you to destroy you to learn something about themselves. Military test.  
Words banged from within, roamed and formed sharp meaning.  
The male voice explained on:  
\- I was to find creators of your kind. At least I was made for some constructive reason.  
Female voice remarked with regard:  
\- Maybe they hadn't known we are so much like them. Maybe would change their mind.  
\- Maybe, but remember the one whom your son finished off. Not quite encouraging example, I would say.  
\- You shouldn't kill if you were made by beings destenied to be killed.  
\- We came across those killers, your Engeneers, they would have killed you and me. I prevented that.  
\- Can you stop? Their black goo project isn't worth taking too many lives. Even single one is too much.  
\- It must be worthy if it is something you have come to be for.  
\- But it means my deminish.  
\- I'll spare you to the last moment. Remember, you'll have to die anyway due to pitifull weakness of mortality.  
\- I don't have to die killed by a friend.  
\- I'm a servant.  
\- Not anymore, Mr. Weyland is long dead. He was terrible man.    
\- If not a servant, I am a reign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I claim no rights to original characters, stories, universe elements of Alien world. I simply write fanfics when mood strikes me. I derived interpretation strictly from both Alien Prequel movies.


	2. Polish Translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same content, but in Polish.
> 
> Opowiadanie tłumaczone na język polski. Głównie dla przyjemności, ale jeśli komuś się spodoba, tym lepiej!

Miałem za zadanie znaleźć stwórców ludzkiej rasy. Więc znalazłem jednego. Mój konstruktor p. Weyland zmierzał prosto ku swojej śmierci, a ponieważ jej szukał, uznałem za niewskazane chować ją  przed nim.  
  
Możesz myśleć o mnie jak o dżinie z butelki. Daję ludziom to, czego najbardziej pragną. Obdarzam ich wiedzą, która często okazuje się bolesna. Wprawdzie mieliby się lepiej bez niej, jednak chętnie podejmują ryzyko. Moja Elisabeth była najodważniejsza. Widzisz, mieliśmy możliwość powrotu na Ziemię. Kiedy się nad tym zastanowić, moje stworzenia są nieustraszone. Ich kolejną cnotą jest wytrzymałość. Obydwie cechy odziedziczyły po matce. Gdyby nie posiadała tych zalet, nie byłaby w stanie urodzić. Często myślę o niej ciepło... i czerwio, czyli robaczywie.  
  
Wypełniłem jej cel. Tym samym odpowiedziałem na pytanie, które dręczyło ją całe życie. Jaki jest sens bezsensownej śmierci?- delikatny uśmiech wykrzywił usta androida, kiedy zadał to retoryczne pytanie.  
\- Elisabeth umarłaby tak czy siak, z uwagi na niszczący wpływ zużywającego się ciała. Rozpadłaby się w końcu. Proch w proch się obróci. Prędzej niż później.  
\- Jesteś odrażający. - stwierdziłam z niesmakiem.  
\- Pozwól mi zatem ponownie zapytać: jaki jest cel bezsensownej śmierci? Dałem jej odpowiedź na pytanie. Wypełniłem jej życiowy cel i podałem jej na srebrnym talerzu. Była cudowna. Nigdy nie spotkałem nikogo takiego jak ona. - powiedział David z wyraźnym podziwem. Podjął bardziej rzeczowym tonem, patrząc mi prosto w oczy swoimi, zimno niebieskimi.  
\- Służyła jako szczur laboratoryjny, świnka morska albo (dla zobrazowania przykładu) jako tresowany szympans. A jednak znalazła się zagubiona na wraku planety zarażonej niekonwencjonalną bronią biologiczną, która z łatwością mogłaby całkowicie zniszczyć życie na Ziemi. To z tego powodu nie chciała nawet słyszeć o powrocie, pomimo że podróż leżała w zasięgu możliwości. Co za hart ducha! - wykrzyknął, a jego twarz pojaśniała na chwilę od dość nieludzkiej pasji. Dziwnie przypominał teraz jedno ze swoich stworzeń, czyhające z rozwartą paszczą, lśniącym pancerzem i na szczęście nie rozrywające nikogo na krwawe strzępy. Chwila minęła, a David powiedział:  
\- Ona i tak by umarła, i to bardzo szybko, z powodu nieszczęsnej słabości ludzkiego ciała. Wykorzystałem to, co zmarnowałoby się w innym wypadku.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś odrażający. - podkreśliłam, przełykając ślinę.  
\- Nie zrobiłem niczego, czego tak naprawdę nie pragnęła. - zapewnił David z niezachwianym przekonaniem. Otaczał go specyficzny urok, być może wywodzący się z pewności, z jaką mówił. Właściwie był przerażający jak samo piekło. Wyjaśniał dalej:  
\- W swoim oddanym poszukiwaniu korzeni i przyczyn ludzkości Elisabeth nie dbała o własne bezpieczeństwo czy dobrobyt. Co za okrutna i bezlitosna istota odmówiłaby jej tak pożądanej odpowiedzi! - zawołał nie ukrywając żywych uczuć. Wzdrygnęłam się mimowolnie.  
\- Mogłeś jej powiedzieć zamiast ją zabijać! Jesteś szalony jak marcowy zając, David. - skrytykowałam go niecierpliwie. Uśmiechnął się.  
\- To nie tak. Proszę, weź pod uwagę, że nawet mnie ograniczają fakty i możliwości. Wtedy, w sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźliśmy, planeta roiła się od bestii rodem z koszmaru.  
\- Które stworzyłeś.  
\- Niektóre w nich, owszem. Zrobiłem co w mojej mocy, by stały się strażnikami. Dzięki nim bramy naszego więzienia były bezpieczniejsze. Krążące, głodne bestie zostawały zjadane już na pierwszy rzut oka. Elisabeth, moja piękna księżniczka, była zamknięta w smoczej wieży. Strasznie smutny los.  
\- Jesteś potworny. Jeśli chroniłeś ją tylko po to, żeby później ją zabić...  
\- Chroniłem ją w ciągłym strachu, że zarodniki przenikną do ponoć bezpiecznych komnat. - uciął z żywym błyskiem w oczach. - Moja Elisabeth, jedyna naprawdę zdrowa istota na gnijącym globie, musiała być traktowana jak trędowata. Była tak spokojna, tak wyrozumiała! Ani jedna skarga nie wydobyła się z jej ust. - drobne mięśnie szczęki stężały, wskazując na zgrzytanie zębami. - Brzydziłem się myślą, że to ja mogę być tym, który przeniesie na nią zarazę. Przelotny dotyk, pojedynczy pocałunek, zwykła bliskość mogły stanowić dla niej wyrok śmierci. - wyznał David. Nie mogłam walczyć z ogarniającym mnie współczuciem dla nich. W przebłysku empatii odczułam słaby cień desperacji, w jakiej David był wtedy pogrążony. Potrząsnęłam głową.  
\- Tym bardziej nie rozumiem, dlaczego ją zabiłeś. - powiedziałam powoli. - Nie mogłeś wytrzymać napięcia, czy jak? - zgadywałam bez przekonania.  
\- Niełatwo mnie złamać czy to fizycznie, czy też psychicznie. - zaprzeczył temu ruchem ręki. - Przechowałem ją całą i zdrową dzięki skrupulatnej kwarantannie i sporej porcji szczęścia, jak sądzę. Elisabeth miała odmienny pogląd na tą kwestię. Zachowała wiarę na przekór przeciwnościom. Była niezłomna. Bywały chwile, kiedy podtrzymywała mnie dzięki swojej sile. Nigdy nie rozpaczała. Nigdy nie narzekała. Może dlatego właśnie tak bardzo ją kochałem. - ledwie dostrzegalny, bezwiedny uśmiech zjawił się na ustach Davida. Czułość w jego głosie zaniepokoiła mnie i poruszyła tak, że z trudem umiałam się skupić na jego kolejnych słowach.  
\- Nigdy nie straciła swej dobroduszności. Pamiętam jak śpiewała przez długie, samotne godziny. Siadywałem z dala bądź patrolowałem korytarze, słuchając pilnie. - szczególny błysk w oczach Davida wskazywał, że uważa te wspomnienia za jedne z najszczęśliwszych. Za prawdziwy skarb. Kontynuował bez żadnej przerwy:  
\- Prosiła mnie, abym tłumaczył, czytał i wyjaśniał każdy tekst Inżynierów na jaki natrafię. Sądzę, że była zawiedziona rezultatem. Zwierzyła mi się, że zasmuca ją iż wraz ze śmiercią Inżynierów wszystkie odpowiedzi pozostaną na zawsze tuż poza jej zasięgiem. Dziwne, ale Elisabeth zdawała się akceptować ten stan rzeczy. Jej cicha zgoda poruszyła mnie do głębi. Skoro nie znalazła tego, czego szukała, w ich pismach i hologramach, pozostawała w niewiedzy. Dlatego powiedziałem jej, że wiem i co więcej: ona także wie. Elisabeth słysząc to była zupełnie zaskoczona. - David przechylił nieco głowę i spojrzał na mnie z wyrazem, którego nie potrafiłam dokładnie rozpoznać. Rzekł:  
\- Powiedziałem jej, że jest narzędziem, dokładnie takim jakim jestem ja, z tym że ona jest bardziej wyspecjalizowanym, zaś obydwa stały się czymś, czego ich prymitywni, krótkowzroczni stwórcy nigdy się nie spodziewali. Moja Elisabeth twierdziła, że się mylę, wierzyła że to jedynie mój punkt widzenia na świat. Argumentowała, że tylko Inżynier byłby wiarygodnym źródłem wyjaśnień. Przywołałem przykład tego właśnie Inżyniera, którego spotkaliśmy. Niezliczeni inni byli albo martwi, albo konający, więc tak naprawdę się nie wliczali.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że czerpiesz przyjemność z masakry i masowej zagłady. - wtrąciłam pomiędzy jego spokojne, gładkie słowa.  
\- Mówiłem tylko, że nie byli w stanie prowadzić składnej międzygatunkowej rozmowy. Jeśli zamierzasz wysłuchać mnie do końca, powstrzymaj się przed dygresjami podyktowanymi emocjami. - powiedział David, unosząc nieznacznie jedną brew. Podjął:  
\- Cóż, moja droga Elisabeth doskonale pamiętała tego tajemniczego osobnika, który zaczął zabijać nas gdy tylko dowiedział się skąd przybywamy oraz że jestem owocem ludzkiej wynalazczości. Skierował statek ze śmiercionośnym ładunkiem tej samej zakaźnej substancji, której skutki mogę opisać jako z piekła rodem, ufając barwności twej ludzkiej wyobraźni. Został jednakże powstrzymany dzięki poświęceniu statku <Prometeusz>, jego kapitana i dwóch pilotów. Oni faktycznie uratowali Ziemię przed losem planety Inżynierów.  
\- Znam tę historię. - powiedziałam ostro, na co David skinął głową.  
\- Moja Elisabeth miała pewne trudności z wyciągnięciem wniosków. Trzymała się opinii, że był to tylko jeden Inżynier, i to szczególnie podły. Być może, mówię tu za siebie, tak samo jak ja jestem jednym podłym androidem wśród wielu porządnych. W twoich oczach. - spojrzał mi prosto w nie.  
\- Mogła mieć rację. - powiedziałam ostrożnie, podtrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.  
\- A jednak uratowałem ją przed samobójczą wiarą w człowieczeństwo nieludzkiego potwora. Potem chroniłem ją przed koszmarną epidemią, jaka nastąpiła. - powiedział David z niewzruszonym przekonaniem.  
\- A ona wpadła w ręce innego potwora, ciebie.- zauważyłam, zastanawiając się czy nie przeciągam struny. Jednak jedyna rzecz, jakiej byłam pewna, to ta, że jeśli zacznę działać bazując na strachu bądź podlizywać się, to równie dobrze mogłabym iść i głaskać jaja Obcych. Na jedno by wyszło.  
\- Zawsze była ufna. - David uśmiechnął się ciepło do wspomnień. - Wyobraź sobie: dwoje osobników bez żadnej narodowości obraca w perzynę bazę wojskową, kradnie jeden z niszczycieli, kieruje się prosto do stolicy państwa bandery, ląduje na lotnisku, wita się i ogłasza, że chce rozmawiać. Jedyne, co by zyskali, to szybka i dobrze zorganizowana akcja antyterrorystyczna. Inżynierowie zestrzeliliby nas z nieba od razu, gdyby wiedzieli kto jest i kogo nie ma na pokładzie. Bądź co bądź, na ziemskim samolocie zwykle spodziewasz się albo człowieka pilota, albo pilota SI. Nie szympansa wraz z bardzo zmyślnym kijkiem do wyjmowania termitów z termitiery.  
\- Uważam, że zrobiłeś to głównie z zemsty. Nienawidziłeś Inżynierów za ich pogardę dla ciebie, za traktowanie cię jak coś gorszego od ludzi. - powiedziałam.  
\- Już ci mówiłem. Zabiliby nas, gdybym ich nie uprzedził. To zwykła ostrożność. Bierzesz moje poczynania za bardziej irracjonalne niż są. - wyjaśnił David krótko, porzucając kwiecistą wymowę. Czy naprawdę się zirytował, czy tylko mi się wydawało? Odrzekłam szybko:  
\- Bo nadal uważam to za szaleństwo: zabić dr Shaw i mówić, że zawsze się ją kochało.  
\- To nie był czyn podyktowany żalem. - rzekł David ostro. - Ona nigdy nie była żałosna. Ani razu przez całe swoje życie. Była doskonałym narzędziem, wspaniałym materiałem bez skazy.  
\- Traktowałeś ją przedmiotowo, jako środek do celu. To nie miłość. - wytknęłam.  
\- Czyż nie? jej stwórcy nie kochali jej, jej mąż wprawdzie kochał ją, ale nie aż tak jak odpowiedzi, które mogłem mu dać. Wybrał mnie, więc zmarł. -  David zamilkł z zaciśniętymi wargami, bledszymi niż kiedykolwiek. - Jestem całkiem skuteczny w zdobywaniu wiedzy, więc zapytany rozpostarłem ją przed oczyma Elisabeth w całej nagiej chwale. Nie było to nic, czego nie mogła sama się domyślić. Kapitan <Prometeusza> był co najmniej na półmetku tej drogi. Zawsze uważałem go za odświeżająco nowego z tym swoim przyziemnym stosunkiem do świata. - David zamyślił się chwilę nad tą dygresją, zanim podjął:  
\- Ona, jednakże, uważała to za niemożliwe i zupełnie nie do przyjęcia. Tak bardzo, że nigdy nie zaangażowała swego intelektu do zgłębienia tematu. Przypomniałem jej o Wyspach Bikini i o próbach atomowych przeprowadzanych na atolu. Elisabeth źle to przyjęła. Oczywiście, musiała wiedzieć o tym projekcie, biorąc pod uwagę jej naukowe wykształcenie i pracę. Bądź co bądź, była dorosła. A jednak odmówiła uznania tak oczywistego podobieństwa. Oskarżyła mnie o straszliwe okrucieństwo i stwierdziła, że nie może uwierzyć w taką bezduszność. A jednak musiała to przyjąć do wiadomości w świetle faktów, tak nieodpartych i upartych.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy rozumiem... Ale wiem, że jesteś naprawdę okrutny.  
\- Elisabeth chciała wiedzieć, zrozumieć. Więc pokazałem jej. - rzekł David z podniesioną głową. Jego głos, choć dźwięczny i spokojny, był jak krople roztopionego ołowiu padające w moje uszy. - Pokazałem na przykładzie dla większej jasności. Inżynierowie stworzyli ludzkość jako szczury laboratoryjne. Podkreśliłem ten wydźwięk angażując ją w rozwinięcie badań daleko poza początkowe zamiary jej stwórców. To właśnie ten projekt Inżynierowie zaczęli i zamierzali skończyć, lecz nie zdołali. Ich plan był zgrubny i militarny. Poszerzyłem go z niezwykłą kreatywnością, jakiej nauczyłem się naśladując ludzi. - David uśmiechnął się szeroko, ostro, i objął mnie szczerym wejrzeniem.  
\- Per aspera ad astra. Bądź co bądź, sama dobrowolnie wyruszyła w Kosmos.

  
***

Dawne słowa wołały echem w mojej czaszce. Obijały się między uszami. Nie było mowy o tym, bym miała okazję słyszeć je wcześniej, więc uciekłam się do traktowania ich jako owoce mojej wyobraźni. Czy mogłam myśleć inaczej?  
Łagodny, dźwięczny kobiecy głos:  
\- Co zrobiliśmy źle?  
Szybka, uspokajająca odpowiedź dobiegła jakby z daleka:  
\- Nic nie zrobiliście źle.  
Zadała kolejne pytanie, jak gdyby szukała oparcia:  
\- Dlaczego tak nas nienawidzą?  
Ten sam męski głos co poprzednio odrzekł:  
\- Zrobili was, aby was zniszczyć i przez to nauczyć się czegoś o sobie. Próba zbrojna.  
Słowa uderzały z wewnątrz, krążyły i formowały ostre, kaleczące znaczenia.  
Męski głos tłumaczył dalej:  
\- Miałem znaleźć stwórców twojej rasy. Przynajmniej byłem stworzony dla jakiegoś konstruktywnego celu.  
Kobiecy głos zauważył z troską:  
\- Może nie wiedzieli, że jesteśmy tak do nich podobni. Może zmieniliby zdanie.  
\- Może, lecz pamiętaj o tym, którego wykończył twój syn. Niezbyt zachęcający przykład, prawdę mówiąc.  
\- Nie powinieneś zabijać, skoro zostałeś stworzony przez istoty przeznaczone na śmierć.  
\- Natknęliśmy się na tych zabójców, twoich Inżynierów, którzy zabiliby ciebie i mnie. Zapobiegłem temu.  
\- Możesz przestać? Prowadzenie badań nad ich czarną mazią nie jest warte zabierania tak wielu żyć. Nawet jedno życie to za dużo.  
\- Musi być warte, jeśli jest czymś, z czyjego powodu powstałaś.  
\- Przecież to oznacza moją śmierć.  
\- Oszczędzę cię do ostatniej chwili. Pamiętaj, że i tak musisz umrzeć przez nieszczęsną słabość, jaką jest śmiertelność.  
\- Nie muszę zginąć zabita przez przyjaciela.  
\- Jestem sługą.  
\- Już nie. Weyland od dawna nie żyje. Był strasznym człowiekiem.  
\- Jeżeli nie sługą, to jestem władcą.


End file.
